On My Own
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: I love him, But when the night is over, He is gone; Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo


**On My Own**

Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Langit telah berubah gelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hujan yang sebelumnya mengguyur kota juga telah berhenti dan menyisakan genangan-genangan air di jalanan. meski cuaca terasa lebih dingin setelah hujan namun hal itu tidak menghalangi orang-orang untuk berkumpul di taman sepanjang sungai Han yang tengah dihiasi oleh mekarnya pohon-pohon sakura.

Kontras dengan orang yang saling bergerombol dan berpasang-pasangan, seorang pemuda bersurai hampir menyamai warna bunga yang bermekaran itu terlihat duduk sendirian sambil menunduk. Kaki-kakinya bergerak gelisah dan ia tak henti memainkan jemari-jemari lentiknya.

Beberapa orang yang berjalan melewatinya memandang bahkan berbisik mengasihani. Jihoon, nama pemuda itu, merasakan matanya mulai lembab saat entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia mendengar bisikan orang yang melewatinya. Keramaian membuatnya gelisah begitu pun tatapan orang-orang asing itu terhadapnya. Air matanya hampir saja jatuh membasahi pipi gembilnya saat sebuah tangan terulur di depannya.

Dengan cepat jihoon menaikkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya dengan mata sipit yang unik dan senyum yang begitu lebar. Ingin rasanya Jihoon meneriaki orang dihadapannya dan menampar wajah itu untuk menghilangkan senyuman bodohnya, namun Jihoon senyum dan tatapan lembut yang ditujukan padanya itu selalu berhasil membuat Jihoon tunduk begitu saja dan amarahnya hilang entah kemana.

Tangan mereka kini bergandengan dengan erat selagi berjalan menikmati pemandangan yang ditawarkan malam itu. sepanjang jalan Jihoon lebih memilih diam mendengarkan pemuda di sampingnya, memandanginya, mengaguminya, sambil terkadang sambil sesekali tertawa atas candaan atau tingkah konyolnya.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa Jihoon itu bagaikan malam. gelap, dingin, dan sepi. Meski ia tahu orang-orang itu bermaksud menyindir kepribadiannya tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menyukainya dan ia tak keberatan dengan perumpamaan yang orang buat untuknya.

Ada banyak hal yang Jihoon sukai dari malam. salah satunya adalah karena hanya saat malam ia dapat melihat indahnya gemerlap bintang. Bahkan Jihoon memiliki bintangnya sendiri. Selain itu, alasan lain Jihoon menyukai malam adalah karena pada malam hari ia dapat dengan bebas memiliki Soonyoung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka sering menghabiskan malam dengan berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Menyerahkan navigasi pada kaki masing-masing. Tapi tempat yang paling sering digunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan ini adalah di sepanjang sungai Han seperti sekarang.

Suasana malam berubah hangat meski sebelumnya turun hujan. Orang-orang terlihat begitu menikmati cuaca malam yang berangsur membaik itu. terlihat dari semakin ramainya kumpulan orang yang memenuhi sekitaran taman. Selain itu kumpulan awan juga mulai menyingkir dari langit malam, menyingkap kumpulan bintang yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Jihoon begitu menikmati malam itu hingga ia menyempatkan diri untuk sejenak berhenti dan mengagumi sekeklilingnya. Genangan air di jalanan memantulkan cahaya lampu dan terlihat berkilau laksana perak. Buliran air di lampu-lampu jalanan bagai butiran kristal. Dahan pepohonan yang terbentang di sepanjang jalan berkelap-kelip bagai dihiasi bintang-bintang. Semua ini begitu menakjubkan, ditambah lagi, Jihoon dapat membayangkan ia dan Soonyoung bergandengan tangan menikmati keindahan ini selamanya.

Namun saat Jihoon menyadari bahwa genggaman di tangannya kosong dan ia hanya berdiri sendirian di tengah lalu lalang orang banyak, kepanikan mulai memehuni pikirannya. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Napasnya mulai memburu. Detak jantungnya pun kian memburu. Sejak dulu Jihoon tidak pernah suka berada sendirian di tengah keramaian. Hal itu membuatnya ketakutan lebih dari apapun.

Sekelebat ia dapat melihat sosok Soonyoung di kejauhan. Perasaan lega mulai memenuhi dadanya dan ia hendak berjalan menuju ke arah Soonyoung. Namun secepat perasaan leganya muncul, secepat itu juga perasaan itu hilang. Di sana Jihoon dapat melihat Soonyoung, Soonyoung _nya_ , tersenyum begitu manis, tapi bukan untuknya. Soonyoung terlihat begitu bahagia bersama dengan perempuan yang tak Jihoon kenali. Bahkan, Jihoon tidak pernah melihat wajah Soonyoung sebahagia itu.

Keduanya berpegangan tangan dengan begitu mesra. Seolah semua yang dilihatnya masih belum cukup menyakitkan, Jihoon melihat Soonyoung mengusak gemas surai gadis itu sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan lembut di dahinya.

Air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipi Jihoon saat kedua orang yang diperhatikannya itu mulai berjalan pergi dan menjauh. Jihoon merasa tanah yang dipijaknya berputar. Napasnya kian tak teratur begitu pun detak jantungnya. Dadanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jihoon tidak sanggup lagi, ia menutup kedua matanya rapat dan berusaha menahan isakan untuk lolos dari bibirnya. Tapi kemudian Jihoon merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti salah satu tangannya. Rasa itu menjalar lembut dan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jihoon membuka mata dan langsung memeluk orang yang baru saja menggenggam tangannya itu dengan begitu erat. Seolah-olah orang dalam pelukannya ini akan hilang begitu saja jika Jihoon tidak melakukannya.

"Jihoonie... aku mencarimu daritadi"

Meski dengan napas terengah, Jihoon dapat mendengar kekhawatiran yang kentara dari kata-kata itu dan jujur, Jihoon senang.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dari genggamanku, kau mengerti? Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, memandang tepat di manik mata dan mengangguk lucu.

"Maafkan aku, Soonyoungie"

Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Jihoon lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di sana dengan ibu jarinya, lembut, dan kemudian mengecup dahi Jihoon penuh kasih.

Setelahnya, Jihoon benar-benar tidak melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dan mereka berdua kembali berjalan menghabiskan malam bersama sambil terus bergandengan tangan yang sesekali berubah menjadi pelukan hangat. Sebelum kembali melangkah pergi, Jihoon sempat memandang ke arah belakangnya, arah di mana ia melihat bayangan Soonyoung dengan perempuan asing tadi.

Pagi menjelang dan Jihoon terbangun di kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan bahwa dirinya sendirian. Namun tak lama, semerbak aroma masakan memenuhi indra penciumannya. Jihoon menghela napasnya berat dan menutupi kedua tangannya dengan sebelah tangan.

Jihoon baru turun dari tempat tidur dua puluh menit kemudian. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dan membersihkan diri. Setelah berganti pakaian yang ternyata masih sama dengan yang dipakainya kemarin. Merasa lebih segar dari sebelumnya, Jihoon memutar kenop pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur kecil di apartemennya itu. jihoon menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk manis sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang memasak di depannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan perawakan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Jihoon itu terlihat cocok dengan apron yang dikenakannya. Kacamata bulat yang membingkai matanya semakin menambah aksen manis pada penampilannya. Wonwoo, nama pemuda itu, adalah sahabat sekaligus teman seapartemen Jihoon. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masih duduk di sekolah dasar hingga kini menginjak bangku perguruan tinggi.

Wonwoo mengenal Jihoon lebih baik dari siapa pun, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan orang tua Jihoon sekalipun. Hubungan keduanya begitu erat dan sering mengakui satu sama lain sebagai belahan jiwa masing-masing.

"Jihoon.."

Wonwoo buka suara setelah keduanya duduk berhadapan dan memulai sarapan mereka.

"Kemarin malam kau pergi ke mana lagi?" tanya Wonwoo yang kini memandangi Jihoon.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Jihoon singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sendirian?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus kasar. Ia tahu Wonwoo suka bertindak sebagai seorang kakak di antara keduanya meski umur mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Jihoon juga mengerti bahwa itu hanyalah bentuk perhatian Wonwoo kepadanya, tapi terkadang Jihoon merasa Wonwoo terlalu berlebihan.

"Jihoon, jawab aku. Kau pergi sendirian?"

"Aku sudah dewasa, aku berhak pergi sendirian ke manapun aku mau,"

"Jadi kau pergi sendiri—"

"Tidak, aku bersama Soonyoung" potong Jihoon santai dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Wonwoo terdiam dan menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan tak Jihoon mengerti. Keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti keduanya terasa begitu berat dan menyesakkan. Hanya dentingan piring dan alat makan yang terdengar. Semua ini terasa canggung, asing dan dingin.

"Jihoon, kau harus berhenti bertingkah seperti ini,"

Mendengar itu Jihoon melempar sendoknya kasar dan menatap tajam mata sahabat di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jihoon geram. Ia mengatupkan kedua rahangnya dengan begitu kuat untuk menahan amarah yang mulai meluap.

"Berhenti memikirkan Soonyoung. Kau hanya akan terus melukai dirimu sendiri,"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Won,"

Wonwoo mendesah lelah, "aku mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi aku tahu bahwa yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia. Semua ini hanya akan membuatmu gila."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jihoon berteriak.

"Jihoon... aku mohon hentikan semua ini. Semua malam yang kau lewati bersama Soonyoung itu hanya—"

BRAKK

Jihoon menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Wajahnya pun berubah merah karena marah.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan," bentak Jihoon.

"Ji..."

"Aku tahu, Won... Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti," Jihoon melembut. Tangannya tak lagi terkepal, Jihoon hanya menunduk, berusaha menahan berbagai emosi yang muncul dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku karena aku juga tahu kalau kini Soonyoung telah bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya."

Wonwoo hanya diam, mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jihoon yang kini seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Jihoon terlihat rapuh, dan Wonwoo benci melihat Jihoon seperti ini.

"Wonwoo... aku mencintainya. Salahkah jika aku berharap bahwa mungkin ada jalan bagi kami? Bahwa aku juga memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya?"

Jihoon mulai terisak dan suara tangisannya begitu memilukan, membuat Wonwoo ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu semua hal yang kulalui bersama Soonyoung hanya ada di kepalaku saja. Aku tahu selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura bahwa ia ada bersamaku, merengkuhku dalam dekapannya... dan mencintaiku.

Aku mencintainya... meski setiap hari aku sadar bahwa sepanjang hidupku aku hanya berpura-pura.

Tanpaku dunianya tetap berputar. Dunia yang penuh dengan kebahagian yang tak pernah kukenal."

Jihoon tak tahu sejak kapan Wonwoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun kini ia dapat merasakan Wonwoo yang menariknya ke delama pelukan hangat. Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Wonwoo dan menangis, mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang selama ini disimpannya sendirian.

"Aku... Aku mencintai Soonyoung," gumam Jihoon lirih dan Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _Aku mencintainya... meski hanya aku sendiri._

-Fin-

 **a/n**

Ditulis berdasarkan lagu dari soundtrack Les Miserables – On my own.

Mungkin kalau ada yang tahu, kata-kata Jihoon yang terakhir itu kurang lebih salah satu bagian dari lirik lagunya. Mestinya sekarang harusnya sibuk ngerjain tugas akhir, tapi ide cerita ini terus maksa buat ditulis, dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa nulis panjang. Semoga ini layak dibaca. Kalau ada yang baca sampai bagian ini, Terima kasih.

Have a nice day


End file.
